Secret Aunt
by LittleDraco
Summary: Chris gets an unexpected visitor, his Aunt Prue, but what happens when the sisters sees her too. Set in season 6. Chris revelation fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and sadly never will. Oh well enjoy my imagination.**

Standing by the famous book of shadows, Chris Halliwell flipped through the pages like he did every other day. It had only been weeks after Leo had been sent to Valhalla, and things were starting to get to him. Mostly because his aunt Phoebe is becoming an empath and she doesn't realise it yet. Chris's emotions had been all over the place since the day with the titans; because he saw the one person he had missed the most, his mother.

Being in the past and having no one know how he really was upsetting, he was with his family but his family didn't know. He want to go up to his mother and stay by her side twenty four hours of the day. But then Piper would get suspicious.

With all of Chris's concentration he didn't even notice how someone had come into the attic. Until minutes later that person made herself noticed.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell" said the women.

Chris wanted to ignore her, but the moment she said his real last name he froze looking at the BOS, the page about the vampires. Frozen with fear Chris didn't look up. He was busted and in weeks from being in the past. Slowly looking up from the book he noticed his Aunt Prue was the only one in the attic.

Chris wasn't sure if she really knew or if it was a wild guess. Looking at each other they both smiled. All Chis knew about his aunt was that she died before Wyatt was born and in his time she became a whitelighter. So Chris was guessing that the sisters didn't know she was here or they would be up with her.

"Well can I get a hug from my future nephew or not" Prue said smiling with her arms opened. Chris couldn't run fast enough towards his aunt that he had only a few times in the future.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing here?" Chris asked still not taking his green eyes off hers.

"well as you night know, in the future I'm a whitelighter. But just after Wyatt was born the Elder made me one and my first charge is Wyatt, but the catch was that I couldn't be around when others were, and Leo doesn't even know I'm a whitelighter yet. So short version, I am Wyatt's secret whitelighter." Prue paused looking towards the book before she continued "Anything that had to do with Wyatt has to do with me as well. So why don't you tell your aunt what you know and we will go from there." With a smile on his face Chris hugged his aunt again and just before anything else could happen there was another presence was now know.

"Aunt Prue, Chris are you related to us?"

Turning their heads to find the middle sister Phoebe standing there in the door way of the attic not looking at Chris but at her dead sister.

Phoebe's mind went blank, it was the first time she saw her sister since she had died. Prue and Chris stood there not knowing what Phoebe would do. Would she keep it a secret? Yea right I mean it's Phoebe she couldn't keep this a secret for long. The fact Prue was there she would run towards her.

Instead Phoebe turned so quickly and basically jumped down the stairs that both Prue and Chris became scared when Prue leaned over to her nephew and whispered "go back to the book" and with that Prue orbed out of the attic.

Down stairs Piper was feeding Wyatt in the kitchen and Paige was sitting at the table with her coffee, when Phoebe came running in out of breath. "Quick…. Prue…. Chris…. Attic… Now…"and as fast as she came in Phoebe ran back out of the kitchen. Piper wasn't sure if Phoebe was just seeing things, she had not been sleeping very well these last few days but with concern she stood up and followed after her.

Standing at the attic door Phoebe, Piper and Paige noticed that there was no one else in the attic other than Chris who was standing at the book. Piper gave Phoebe a look that wishes she could freeze her own sister.

"Hey guys, I got the next demon on my list are you guys ready?' Chris asked pretending that he had the next demon when really he didn't.

"PHOEBE, you brought us up here to go demon fighting." partly yelled Piper and with that both Piper and Paige turned and left the attic.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Chris asked looking like he was getting worried.

"Maybe I am just tired, I thought I saw Prue up here talking with you.?" Answered Phoebe looking around the attic taking in every object and movement that she could see.

"Prue, your dead older sister, yea Phoebe you must be tired, go and get some rest." Chris suggested as Phoebe turned around and walked out of the attic.

Minutes after Phoebe walked out of the attic Chris looked up from the book "it was nice to see you again Aunt Prue." A few seconds later a piece of paper appeared in front Chris and easily recognised the hand writing "Nice to finally meet you future nephew of mine. Please don't be afraid to ask for help when you are in desperate need. Aunt Prue."

Smiling Chris continued on with his demon.

**Little one shot I came up with but if you can convince me to go further I will. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted chapter 2, so here it is **

Months had passed since Phoebe saw Prue in the attic with Chris. But it wasn't the last time Prue had been caught.

Piper Halliwell was down stairs with her son Wyatt. Wyatt was sitting in his high chair and playing with his food when the banana that he had in his hand managed to his Piper in the back. Piper turned around "Wyatt, don't throw your food at me." Piper said as she looked at her son and all that Wyatt done saw smile a cheeky I'm innocent type of smile. As Piper continued with her cleaning she could hear Wyatt yawn. After finishing up all the cleaning in the kitchen, Piper picked up her tired son out of the highchair and carried him the upstairs.

In the nursery stood Chris Halliwell (or Perry since no one knew about him being family just yet) and Prudence Halliwell, the oldest sister and Wyatt secret whitelighter were discussing about the next possible threat together.

"You think every demon is going to get him, why don't we just star with all the upper level demons and well go from there." Prue whispered. Both of them were whispering, they didn't want any of the sisters to find out about Prue being here. Again.

"Aunt Prue you haven't seen the future, there are no lower level demons, just upper level." Chris explained still whispering not knowing that Piper was now on the other side of the door.

As Piper walked up the stairs she could here faint whispers one was obviously Chris But listening closely the other voice sounded like Prue. "But that can't be Pure, Pure died two and a half years ago" Piper kept thinking to herself it would have been impossible that she could be back and alive. Curious on what they were talking about Piper decided to listen in with a sleepy Wyatt in her hands.

"Then why don't you tell me about the future, if it's so dark and dangerous then I would need all the details if you really need my help.?" Prue asked as she noticed Chris looking at the door. Then replied "tonight just before midnight on the bridge" and with that she orbed. Followed by Chris orbing out probably up to the attic to look at the book.

Piper still stood at the door and looked down at Wyatt who had fallen asleep in his arms wondering just how long she had been standing there. Walking in tho the nursery she found that no one was in there, maybe there orbed out or maybe Piper was just hearing things. Placing Wyatt down in the cot she found a piece of paper in the corner all scrunched up. Picking it up and reading it, it said: "Chris, don't forget me, I can help with this journey you're on and protect Wyatt and pay attention to the people around you. Secret A.P."

The moment Piper finished reading the note she became in deep thought. Who was "Secret A.P" and why the note is saying to watch everyone that is around. Maybe the person who harms Wyatt is somebody we know.

Piper noticed that she wasn't alone in the room anymore and that her sister Phoebe was standing in the doorway. Piper approached her sister and handed the note and nervously said "I think you may be right about seeing Prue, I think I heard her just before, in here with Chris."

Just before midnight and Chris orbed himself up to the bridge, it was windy but that didn't bother Chris at all. Looking down from the bridge Chris noticed that there were still many cars down there and most of them should have been going to the night clubs. Sitting sown on the bridge leaning his back against the cold wall he noticed that his aunt had orbed on the bridge. "Ready to talk?" Prue asked.

"Basically imagine the world in night and all those buildings you see destroyed and my brother killing anyone for power." Chris replied looking at his aunt who now sitting down next to him, and Prue giving the look right back.

"You know I want to hear the whole story" Prue asked looking all serious.

For the rest of the night Prue and Chris talked, well Chris talked and Prue listened. Around three in the morning they orbed back to p3 because it started to get too cold and continued their conversation there. Mostly about Chris's life, family, friends, Wyatt and mostly about his time in the past. It was a tough topic to talk about being in the past and how his family had treated him.

Prue stayed with him all night listening at everything Chris had to say and just before dawn Chris had fallen asleep leaving Prue to think.

**Ok guys you got me to write more again, so keep those reviews coming and maybe I'll write again **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing like always. **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about two months since the ghostly plane and Piper is now pregnant with Chris, but doesn't know that the baby is Chris. Chris was scared to tell his mother, he could handle telling his aunts but telling his mother was different. Chris and Piper were standing in the kitchen yelling at each other for almost fifteen minutes. And the time had come he had to tell her. And to make Chris more nervous than he already was, both of his aunts were on the other side of the kitchen door listening the whole time.

"You never mention that Wyatt is going to have a brother or sister, now I have to watch out for two kids becoming evil." Piper said trying to calm down because Wyatt was upstairs having his afternoon nap. This was the only thing Piper could think about, her next child becoming evil just like Wyatt became.

"Well first, if I told you he might not have been born, and second he not evil he's trying to save his brother." Chris said trying not to yell at his mother. Looking up and noticing the clock behind him and more important the time, he was late for something. This was Chris only chance, it was now or never. "Chris answer me right now" Piper half yelled. Snapping out of his thoughts and looking right Piper, Chris finally "Sorry, mom I have to go." And with that he orbed out leaving a shocked and surprised Piper. It made sense now to Piper, he said that Wyatt's brother was trying to save him but Chris is here in the past trying to save him, his own brother.

About a minute after Chris orbed out both Phoebe and Paige walked in the kitchen studying the look on Piper's face, "How do you feel now that you know?" Phoebe asked as Piper looked up at her. "How long have you too known?" Piper asked looking at both sisters. "Since yesterday." Phoebe answered "Since this morning" Paige answered looking at the clock and continued "Oh, my god I can't believe that's the time I'm going to be late" Paige quickly grabbed her bag and orbed out hoping she wouldn't become late for her temp job. This left Piper and Phoebe alone to talk.

"Are you ok with all of this, with Chris" Phoebe asked. "Ever since I found out that I was pregnant again all I could think about is will this one become evil or if he is even alive, and having to raise another child without a father, and now that I know that this baby is Chris, I feel so bad, I can just tell the way he is around me lately I feel like he hates me." Before Piper could continue Phoebe replied taking her sisters hand "He doesn't hate you, Piper he loves," and before Phoebe could finish she was pulled into a premonition. "Pheobs what did you see?" Piper asked looking concerned "just trust me when I say that Chris loves you more than you think" and before Piper could reply Phoebe had left the room. Upstairs Phoebe sat in her bedroom thinking about the premonition she just had, she couldn't tell Piper that she had seen a fourteen year old Chris holding a lifeless Piper in his arms on his birthday, could she. After what Piper just found out Phoebe thought it would be best if she didn't tell her.

In a small alleyway down town, Chris and Prue were together discussing demons again. "Chris what about the…" Prue had starred but Chris wasn't listening. Chris was thinking about his mother who had just found out he was her son. Prue noticed how distracted he was "Chris… Chris "finally getting his attention Chris could only replied "Mom hates me. " Prue could see right through Chris, the sadness in his eyes, "What about Phoebe and Paige how did they react to the news?' Prue asked thinking it would get Chris' mind on to something else. "Aunty Paige just freaked out but Aunt Phoebe." before he could finished Chris let a small smile appeared out the corner of his mouth. "I haven't gotten a hug from her in five and a half years. It felt nice" and before anything could happen Prue gave him a hug and Chris just hugged her back. "Do you want to stay here and help me save your brother or do you want to get something to eat," knowing his answer without saying anything they both orbed away. Not even noticing who it was at the end of the alleyway was Paige and she had one of those disposable cameras in her hand.

Chris orbed in to the mannor later that night and found a note on the counter addressed to him "Please Chris can we talk." Just as he read the note he was interrupted "I don't hate you Chris, I understand everything now and why you are doing this," taking a deep breath she slowly approached her son and gave him the hug he deserved. Piper could hear that Chris was crying, and finally told him that it's time for him to move home. Paige decide to come in the kitchen at the time and she looked distracted but secretive "Piper do you have any Photos of Prue, don't ask why please, it's just I think I may have seen her today in an ally way" Paige quickly replied. "my cupboard in the back in a blue box" and with that Paige orbed out.

Going through the old photos in Pipers box she had found one of all three sisters. Looking closely at the picture and another one that she had taken and got developed that same day, it was the same woman. At that moment Piper, Phoebe and Chris orbed in to the bedroom and stood in front of Paige. Paige turned to look at her sister and nephew and handed both Piper and Phoebe one picture each, showing one with Prue and Chris. After a good look at both they all turned to face Chris "so I wasn't seeing things when I saw Prue in the attic" Phoebe whispered. "I heard Pure and Chris talking in Wyatt's nursery; I thought I was hearing things." Piper whispered also. Chris whoever was frozen, all three sister knew about Prue and how was he going to explain this.

**Sorry for not updating sooner I had no internet I hope you all had a safe and fun New Years and Christmas**

**Please send those reviews in, I love the feedback. Another update soon.**


End file.
